


High Times

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [74]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're not going to turn into Reverend Jim, I promise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Times

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for teenage drug use. This is Criminal Minds fic #900. This story was written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens. After #899 I didn’t have any ideas and that was OK. But then I was watching VH1 Classic’s 100 Greatest Artists of All Time and kept seeing all these kickass bands. The music got my brain happy and these teenagers got just as excited as I did.

“ _Well she was an American girl, raised on promises. She couldn’t help thinking that there was a little more life somewhere else. After all it was a great big world with lots of places to run to_. Oh shit…I'm falling off the bed. Help you guys!”

Evan Abby laughed as he pushed Emily back onto the twin bed. She’d been hanging upside down singing Tom Petty. The music made them all feel good.

“Yay, thank you.” she hugged him close.

“Hey, flag on the play.” Jason held up a hand but made no effort to get up from the floor where he was lying.

“Don’t worry, I'm not touching anywhere bad.” Emily started giggling.

“I am!” Zoë exclaimed, grabbing Evan’s butt while he was still in Emily’s arms.

“Hey you, I get to grab too.” Evan reached out, grabbed Zoë, and spun her around.

“Whoa no spinning around.” Emily said. “Wait, are you two spinning around or am I?”

Zoë started laughing hysterically as she fell onto the bed on top of Emily. Emily was laughing too. It seemed as if they couldn’t stop. Evan fell on the floor.

“I love the sound of happy people laughing.” He said. “I love happiness. Happiness makes me happy.”

“What?” Jason looked at him. “What did you just say?”

Jason, Emily, Zoë, and Evan had gone on a double date. The guys took the girls to dinner at Red Lobster. Conversation was animated and scattered. Jason really enjoyed talking to Evan, who was passionate about everything from the environment to bass players. 

They talked about college and music and movies and childhood memories. Emily was really happy. She’d actually never seen Jason open up to anyone like that ever. He was close to Hotch in that way and no one else. 

She never had a problem with him having one best friend but felt it was sad to have one friend. He was so amazing and needed to share that magic with others. So she and Zoë were ecstatic that he and Evan got along so well. After dinner the couples stopped at Mrs. Fields’ for lots of cookies and then at Blockbuster Video.

“ _9 ½ Weeks_?” Emily held up the video.

“Maybe you and I can rent that later.” Jason whispered, putting his arm around her.

“You talk a good game, Jason Gideon. I might hold you to it.”

“What about _The Breakfast Club_?” Zoë asked.

“ _Clue_?” Evan grabbed the movie.

“Yes, lets get that!” Emily said. “I wanna laugh.”

“It’s alright with me.” Jason said.

Zoë nodded. They also grabbed the Mark Wahlberg movie _Fear_ and then went to the register.

“I got it.” Jason said, going in his back pocket for his wallet.

“Thanks.” Evan smiled.

“You brought the cookies; it’s only fair.”

“Do you guys wanna be alone?” Zoë asked.

“Haha.” Evan tickled her a bit. “You're such a funny girl.”

“Woman…I'm a funny woman.” 

“Yeah, funny woman.” Emily nodded.

“You two are…”

“I think the same.” Jason replied as they left the store.

“I don’t know if I like that.” Emily said. “Evan didn’t finish so what are you thinking the same about Mister?”

Jason just smiled and slipped his hand in Emily’s. That was another thing he liked about hanging out with Evan and Zoë…he could be Emily’s boyfriend. When they were with the younger kids he never wanted to be overly affectionate. That led to weird looks and the statement that it was kinda gross. 

With Emily’s friends Jason never felt comfortable. The couples she hung out with didn’t mind kissing and touching each other wherever they were. There was nothing wrong with that, really, but it just never felt right to him. But with Evan and Zoë he didn’t feel like it was something that would be talked about, laughed about even, later. 

It just seemed natural and delightful tonight. He felt like an adult with them. Not the only or one of the few, adults in the room. Jason felt like an adult among adults so he and Emily could be adults in a relationship.

“Yeah.” he nodded.

“Yeah what?” Emily asked. 

“What?” he countered, looking at her.

“You just said yeah out loud.”

“Did I?”

Zoë looked at him and laughed.

“You're talking to yourself, Jason.”

“I just…” he smiled. “I was thinking and I guess it was so intense that I talked out loud.”

“What were you thinking about?” Emily asked.

“I was thinking about being an adult amongst adults. It’s nice.”

“Hear, hear.” Evan said nodding.

***

“You guys wanna try something a little different?” Evan asked.

They were all hanging out in his suite in Copley Hall on the Georgetown University campus. Three people lived there instead of the normal four but Evan was alone this weekend. Still he preferred hanging out in the room where he slept alone then in the living area. 

He was more of the solitary type, except when he was with Zoë. He also wasn’t quite friends with his other two roommates. He had friends on campus, from classes and clubs, but right now being a new boyfriend took up most of his time. And Evan liked Zoë’s friends…he especially liked Emily and Jason.

“Yeah.” Emily nodded, not even knowing what he was talking about yet. She and Jason were lying on the unoccupied bed watching the movie.

“I have a friend and he's a gardener.” Evan got off his bed and went over to his desk drawer. “He grows very special things and likes to share. Now I'm going to share with you guys…if you want.”

“That’s rather cryptic.” Jason raised an eyebrow.

Evan opened his drawer and pulled out a glass vial. Then he pulled out a little pipe, a cardboard toilet paper roll, and some dryer sheets. 

“It’s called The Grass is always Greener. It’s one of many blends he works with.”

“You have a friend that grows weed?” Emily asked.

“Yeah.” he nodded.

“You’ve got some interesting friends.” She replied.

“Yeah I do.”

“I'm down.” Zoë said.

“I don’t do drugs.” Jason said.

“I get that; I totally do.” Evan nodded. “I don’t really either but this is a totally mellow experience. This isn’t street weed Jason. It’s not cut with rat poison and doesn’t have something in it that’s going to make you paranoid or weird. It’s naturally grown and has nothing in it but what God intended. It’s no more dangerous than a cigarette; probably less so.”

“You might be right but it’s not really my thing.”

“I’d like to try.” Emily said. “I've actually never smoked weed before. You don’t mind terribly, do you Jason?”

“Actually I do.” he said.

“Aww c'mon, we’re in a totally safe environment with friends. You love new experiences…this is totally a new experience.”

“Katya…”

He practically said it under his breath but Emily smiled and caressed her face. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder. She knew Jason wasn’t into drugs and she had no intention of pressuring him. But she also wanted him to live just a little. Not doing it wasn’t going to make her love him less, nothing ever could. 

Emily just wanted to see another side of Jason. Everyone had sides, they had multiple sides. You didn’t always have to walk a straight line and do the “right” thing. They didn’t make you better, and walking the curvy road didn’t make you worse. They were still teenagers and now was the time to get wild. It would break her heart if Jason woke up one morning, in his 40s, and wondered why he didn’t have more fun when there was time.

“I think this could be fun.” Emily said. “Just try it once. If you don’t like it I’ll shut up.”

“That kinda sounds like a trap, Jason.” Evan said smiling.

“It does, doesn’t it? OK, I’ll have a few puffs but it’s not really my thing. I've never even smoked cigarettes…I doubt I even know how.”

“In honor of your first time,” Evan started putting weed into the little pipe. “You can get the first puff.”

“Hey, it’s my first time too.” Emily said.

“And me too.” Zoë raised her hand.

“Do you want to flip a coin for it?” Evan asked.

“Just give it to me.” Jason took the pipe and lighter. He took a deep breath, looking at Emily. “Here goes nothing.”

She smiled as he lit the pipe and slowly inhaled. It turned out that Jason Gideon smoked weed like a pro. No coughing, no sputtering, no wheezing. Evan handed him the toilet paper roll stuffed with dryer sheets and he exhaled into it. Then he handed the pipe to his girlfriend.

“How do you feel?” Emily asked, taking a puff and passing to Evan.

“I feel OK. How do you feel?”

“So far, so good. But the fun is just beginning.”

***

“It’s the Traveling Wilburys.” Jason said, taking one last puff and giving it to Evan. The girls were lying on Evan’s bed still singing songs playing on the stereo. This time it was AC/DC’s _You Shook Me All Night Long_. The guys were lying in the middle of the rug on their backs smoking. “They're the best American band of all time based on the vast amount of talent around one mic.”

“Yeah but they don’t count.”

“How can they not count?” Jason asked.

“Cuz of George Harrison and Jeff Lynne man.” Evan said.

“But…oh shit, they’re British. Shit.”

“Did you just curse?” that got Zoë’s attention. “Oh my God, Jason cursed. Emily, Jason cursed.”

“He did?” she giggled. 

“Yes, he did. Have you ever heard him curse before?”

“One time we were having really good sex and…”

“Emily!” he exclaimed. “Oh my God, no one wants to hear that story.”

“I wanna hear that story.” Evan grinned as he put out the pipe.

“No he doesn’t.” Jason shook his head.

“Jason sometimes curses when the sex is good.” Emily covered her mouth as she laughed. “True story.”

“You're evil.” Her boyfriend mumbled.

“I'm hungry…and possibly horny now.” she replied.

“What time is it?” Zoë asked. “And where are the cookies?”

“There are the cookies.” Evan pointed to his desk. He got up from the floor, got the bag, and handed it to her. “And it’s just a little after midnight.”

“We need to get home soon.” Emily said.

“Have a cookie.” Zoë handed her a snickerdoodle.

“Ooh yeah, cookies.”

“How are we getting home?” Jason asked. “I don’t know if I can fly…I mean…”

“You surely can't fly man.” Evan laughed.

“Oh I think he's doing a pretty good job of flying.” Emily said. “Wanna cookie?”

“Yes.” Jason reached out. He was rewarded with chocolate chip. “So we’re flying home?”

His three companions were laughing again and Jason just looked at them. He didn’t know what was so funny.

“You can call a cab.” Zoë said.

“Good plan.” Emily pointed at her. “See why she’s my bestest friend? This is the smartest girl ever. I mean ever.”

“I read lots of books. I secretly read erotic literature.”

“Did you just tell me that?” Evan laughed pulling her into a hug. “I hope I forget that in the morning.”

“I kinda hope you do too.”

“Did you just say erotic?” Jason asked. “I'm sorry did you say erotic?”

“Don’t worry Evan,” Emily said. “Those books can teach a girl all kinds of awesome things. You will not be disappointed.”

“Em!” Zoë covered her best friend’s mouth. “Oh my God!”

“What? There’s nothing wrong with talking about sex. The only thing better is having it.”

“Amen.” Evan nodded.

“See? I told you.”

“It’s getting late.” Zoë said. “We better call that cab so you guys can get home.”

“Jason, Zoë is trying to get rid of us. I think she’s trying to get rid of us. Maybe they're going to work on those erotic things.”

“Grab the phone, Zo.” Evan said.

“Good idea.” Jason agreed. “Can I have another cookie though? I like the cookies.”

“Here you go.” 

Emily climbed off the bed and then climbed onto her boyfriend, who was still sitting on the floor. She started feeding Jason the cookie. There was something in his brain that said this was wrong. They weren't alone and shouldn’t be all over each other. Another part of his brain was getting very stimulated by the whole thing. His brain wasn’t the only part that was stimulated.

***

“Will there be horrible side effects from this?”

“Huh?”

Emily opened her eyes. After a few minutes she stopped trying to focus. The high was starting to wear off. She was tired, horny, and still a little hungry. She’d almost been asleep when Jason’s whispery voice woke her. They were home and in bed now. 

It had been an awesome night with Zoë and Evan. She couldn’t believe that Jason had let go enough to smoke weed. Emily was happy it was something they could do together since it was the first time. She knew Jason wasn’t into drugs; she didn’t want him to be someone he wasn’t. But he let go and experienced something different. 

“I'm not going to go blind or start having paralysis or paranoia or anything like that am I?”

“It seems as if the paranoia has already begun. C'mere.”

Jason exhaled as she pulled him into her arms. Emily was naked and that made him happy. He was horny too but no way was he having sex with her right now. Jason didn’t believe a person could give complete consent if they were impaired in any way. He could survive without it. Maybe if they woke up early enough, and felt better, they could have sex in the morning. Even if they didn’t there would definitely be some hooking up.

“You're fine, Jason. And there won't be any negative side effects. You might still be a little hungry in the morning but that’s probably all.”

“How do you know?” he asked. “You’ve never done this before.”

“I've watched lots of movies where people got high. I've done some other things before and I'm knowledgeable about how they make you think and feel. You're not going to turn into Reverend Jim, I promise.”

“What?”

“Didn’t you ever see the episode of _Taxi_ where Jim became Jim?” Emily asked.

“No, and don’t tell me about it because it'll probably freak me out.”

“OK.” She laughed, kissing his forehead. “I love you, you know.”

“I know. I love you more.”

“It was really cool of you to just hang and smoke tonight. I know how you feel about it. I know it was probably hard to say no and I hope I didn’t pressure you too much. I never want to do that. I just want you to experience all kinds of different things.”

“It’s not my thing. It made me feel at times like I was swimming in quicksand but it didn’t look like quicksand. It was like clear water. I could see everything but it was all moving so slow and so was I. Did that make sense?”

“A little bit, yeah. When you wake up in the morning you're going to be Jason again. Well, sober Jason.”

“I like sober Jason.” He said.

“I love sober Jason.”

“Can sober Jason have French toast?”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Emily laughed.

“There's a strong possibility sober Jason will also want sex.”

“Don’t be silly, kinda high drowsy Jason wants sex too.”

“Yeah, he does.” He kissed her collarbone. “I like Evan. Even if he smokes weed sometimes I still like him.”

“He likes you too…Zoë told me. We’re both very happy.”

“Are we about to become a couple?” Jason asked.

“What?”

“You know how two guys who don’t know each other have girlfriends who are best friends and the girls want them to get along and become a couple. Is that about to happen to Evan and I?”

“Too late, already happened.” Emily replied.

“OK. I love you Katya.”

“Love you too. Get some sleep.”

“Sweet dreams.” Jason yawned and cuddled closer to her.

“I’m definitely thinking they will be.”

Emily smiled, closing her eyes again. It had been a good night and she definitely looked forward to spending more time with Zoë and Evan. She kept an eye on her best friend and her new boyfriend. They seemed really happy; that made her happy. 

Emily liked when her friends were in happy relationships. Being a teenager was not easy. Having someone to share the good and bad with made it more bearable. She was holding onto her happiness. While the weed definitely made her feel good, it had nothing on what Jason Gideon was capable of.

***


End file.
